villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chairman Drek
Ultimate Supreme Executive Chairman Drek, simply known as Chairman Drek, is the oppressive head of the Blarg species, he is also responsible for the pollution of Orxon, the home planet of Blargs and the main antagonist of the 2002 videogame Ratchet & Clank, and the central antagonist of the 2016 animated feature film and Playstation 4 game. He was voiced by in the 2002 video game, who also voiced Shredder in the 2012 TMNT TV series, Captain Gantu in Disney's Lilo & Stitch franchise and Sarevok Anchev in Baldur's Gate, and was voiced by and in the Ratchet & Clank film and the 2016 re-imagined video game. Biography ''Ratchet & Clank'' Chairman Drek, later retitled to Ultimate Supreme Executive Chairman Drek (he would have continually promoted himself had Ratchet and Clank not defeated him), was native to the planet Orxon and was the leader of the Blarg race. In the events of Ratchet & Clank, he and his army were attempting to create a new planet by taking chunks of different planets and adding them to their new world after Drek severely polluted Orxon and the planet's population grew at an unbalanced pace, killing anyone that got in their way of creating their new home. A diminutive robot named Clank was horrified at his intentions and fled the planet Quartu by stealing a Blarg ship, but was shot down by Drek's troops and crash-landed on planet Veldin, where he would meet a Lombax named Ratchet and would team up to find the galactic superhero Captain Qwark and stop Drek. When Drek noticed Ratchet's ship departing Veldin, he ordered a shaded figure (later revealed to be Captain Qwark himself, as Drek secretly hired him to be the spokesman of the new planet) to "take care of them." While Ratchet and Clank traveled the galaxy in search of Qwark and foiled Drek's operations on various planets, such as rescuing the Chairman of planet Novalis from Drek's henchmen, Drek himself posted videos of his intentions of creating the new planet by extracting large chunks of them, thus causing the planets that were damaged to end up hurtling out of orbit and into the sun, killing the planet's populations and destroying the planet itself in the process. Meanwhile, Ratchet and Clank finally found Qwark in Blackwater City on planet Rilgar and he agreed to help them and told the duo to meet him at his HQ on planet Umbris, where the famous superhero betrayed the duo and left them to fight off the Blargian Snagglebeast, which they killed, much to Drek's frustration and he ordered Qwark to kill the two heroes or he would be fired. Eventually, he had Qwark use a Blarg ship to fight Ratchet and Clank at the Gemlik Moonbase. Ratchet confronted him again, but despite Qwark's efforts, he failed again and was shot down and Drek fired him. Later, Drek planned to destroy Veldin to finish off his planet, but this was uncovered by Ratchet and Clank who immediately returned to Veldin to confront Drek. The duo eventually found Drek waiting for them in a giant mech and fought them. After confessing he was responsible for the pollution on Orxon, he activated a laser to destroy Veldin, but Ratchet and Clank deactivated it and sent his mech falling onto the surface on his new planet with him still inside it. Ratchet then pointed the laser at the new planet and destroyed it and killed Drek. It is unknown what became of the Blarg upon Drek's demise, but it is likely that they were either wiped out (the laser destroyed their new planet, and it seems likely that their entire population was already on their planet) or severely reduced in population. ''Ratchet & Clank (2016) In Qwark's retelling of events and the holo-film, Chairman Alonzo Drek has a similar story. After his father's company, Drek Industries, overpolluted the blarg homeworld of Quartu, Drek began building a new homeworld, known as New Quartu. To achieve this, he used the Deplanetizer, a space station which destroyed planets with a laser, then sent out robots to harvest pieces of the planet and use them for New Quartu. Drek destroyed unpopulated planets, including planet Tenemule, leading him to draw the attention of the Galactic Rangers. Victor Von Ion protested that he wouldn't be able to stop the Rangers without any forces of his own, leading Drek to enlist his head scientist, Dr. Nefarious, to create an army of Warbots on a factory on Quartu that would be used to attack Kerwan to destroy the Rangers. One of these warbots was a defect, Clank, whom Drek sent Victor Von Ion to destroy, though Clank escaped and crash landed on Veldin. When Drek's army attacked Kerwan, it was thwarted by Ratchet and Clank, who destroyed the warship and stopped the invasion. In a meeting called following the failure, Nefarious suggested that Drek convince Captain Qwark to betray the other Rangers, believing Qwark's ego made him the weak link of the group and could be exploited. Drek sent his forces on other missions throughout the galaxy, including a mission to destroy the surface-to-space ion cannon on Batalia to allow for safe passage for blarg harvesters, and sending Hydroharvesters to extract the water on Pokitaru. Later, the Galactic Rangers attacked planet Quartu to find Drek. Though none of the Rangers located him, Drek managed to corner Qwark, at which point he and other blarg convinced Qwark to betray the Rangers, playing on his jealousy of Ratchet, and promised not to harm the other Rangers if Qwark struck a deal with him. Drek escaped Quartu, though his assistant Zed was captured. Having already destroyed five planets, Drek's next target was planet Novalis, the first populated planet he would destroy. When the Rangers attacked the Deplanetizer to stop him, Qwark sabotaged the mission, and abandoned the others, flying towards the Deplanetizer himself. Drek then ordered his forces to destroy the Rangers as soon as Qwark was no longer looking, and Victor Von Ion went to attack Clank, though Victor was destroyed in the process. Ratchet, unaware of Qwark's betrayal, followed him, only for Drek to apprehend him with a Mag-Net Launcher and eject him. Though Novalis had been evacuated, Drek had still destroyed the homes of its inhabitants. Next, as as convinced by Dr. Nefarious, Drek was set to use the Deplanetizer on planet Umbris, a world with an unstable core which would take the nearby dwarf star with it. After a memorial for Victor Von Ion, and while traveling to Umbris, Drek was confronted by Qwark about the destruction of Novalis and his forces attacking the Rangers. Drek attempted to sweet talk Qwark while ushering him away, only for Nefarious to arrive and send him out. Nefarious then used the Sheepinator to transform Drek into a sheep, and shoved him into a shuttle, ejecting him out to New Quartu. When the Rangers redirected the Deplanetizer to destroy New Quartu instead of Umbris, Drek was destroyed with it. Gallery Drek before his death.png|Drek mere seconds before being killed by the Deplanitizer's laser. Nefarious with Drek.jpg Nefarious and Drek.png Sheep Drek.png|Dr. Nefarious transformed Drek into a sheep. Drek Was Deceived.jpg|Sheep-Drek about to be shot off into space. Trivia *Each time Chairman Drek was introduced, his title ended up longer (it starts out as just "Chairman Drek", then moves on to "Executive Chairman Drek", "Supreme Executive Chairman Drek" and finally "Ultimate Supreme Executive Chairman Drek". *Though he at first seems to be a humorous extremist, he ultimately turns out to be one of the evilest villains in the ''Ratchet and Clank series. *In keeping with the series' penchant for toilet/off-color humor, "Drek " in Slovene, Yiddish and other languages, translates into the swear word "s#!t", meaning dung, poop, feces, etc.. *Interestingly enough, the name/title, "U'ltimate '''S'upreme 'E'xecutive Chairman 'D'rek", spells out '''USED if you take four of its capital letters out, which, not, surprisingly fits his role in the 2016 feature film and reboot. Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Ratchet & Clank Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Polluters Category:Terrorists Category:Hypocrites Category:Egotist Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:Mastermind Category:Propagandists Category:Destroyers Category:Aliens Category:Genocidal Category:Neutral Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hegemony Category:Master Orator Category:Humanoid Category:Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Military Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Warlords Category:Wealthy Category:Provoker Category:Vandals Category:Movie Villains Category:Delusional Category:Mongers Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns Category:Cataclysm Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Supremacists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Leader Category:Gangsters Category:Vengeful Category:Elitist Category:Starvers Category:Weaklings Category:Slaver Category:Pure Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Gaolers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Envious Category:Disciplinarians Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Wrathful Category:Opportunists Category:Stalkers Category:Embezzlers Category:Trickster